


Press the reset ：7 moments said I love you 04

by Evelyn_RtIz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_RtIz/pseuds/Evelyn_RtIz





	Press the reset ：7 moments said I love you 04

4.月光变奏曲  
寄信人的身份泉略猜得一二，应该来自凛月去探望过的那些福利院的孩子。  
……明明，那家伙也很讨小孩子喜欢。  
真是的，明明出于吵架后互不联系的状态了，自己身边却总有东西在提示那个人的存在。  
有了家、有了相爱的人、有了想守护的东西、有了想携手走下去的理由……关于他们的未来，泉自然不是没有想象，甚至与凛月意见分歧那件事，他也暗自考虑了许久。  
凛月是他的骄傲，能一起是无比庆幸的事，泉何尝不想大大方方地用“这位是我的伴侣”来介绍对方，但需要顾忌的事情也有太多了。宣布交往后媒体要怎么报道？报道里要怎么介绍凛月的身份？八卦记者是闻腥而来的鬓狗，刊登在杂志上的标题为了吸引眼球会尽可能的夸张其词，且不论自己还身处媒体的镜头下，凛月也不算把自己完全从娱乐圈中摘了出去，单是最温和的说法：“现役模特濑名泉与前所属偶像组合成员宣布交往”，这样的标题所隐含的信息就充满争议。  
未来？他当然憧憬未来，有凛月的未来是多么美好，这光明的未来几乎触手可得。但未来与他们又离着极难迈出的一步，隔岸观火。  
——未来化身塞壬坐在礁石上，遥遥唱着那支最让他心醉神迷的歌，稍不留神，万劫不复。

哈啾。  
似乎是在客厅不慎睡着导致受凉，泉打了第三个喷嚏。  
他有些庆幸实质的拍摄工作已经完成，现在无论是身体还是精神的状态，再进行拍摄都有些专业失格。倒是谈不上喜欢或是不喜欢自己的职业，既然是他选定的道路，这份觉悟还是要有的。拖着因“个人失误”造就的病体，甚至怀着逃避“个人感情问题”的心态进行拍摄，这样的事实在是拷问一向以敬业著称的泉的道德心。  
泉在电话里和经纪人说明了自己的身体状况，申请将明天的审核原片工作改为在家中联网进行，经纪人在电话那端惊叫着最近流感盛行医院人满为患，让他这两天在家中乖乖呆着务必捂好了再出门以防加重病情。  
说实话，这点程度的感冒就算不作处理，过个一两天也会自动痊愈。但用黑色幽默一些的说法，他的身体可是价值连城的商品，是他们事务所职业赚钱的招牌，就也不怪经纪人一惊一乍反应过度的态度了。  
泉给自己冲了一杯补充维生素C的冲剂，裹着被子在床上翻看今天收到的包裹内容物。  
哈啾、哈啾。又是接连两个喷嚏。  
虽说无大碍，但鼻子发痒的感觉还是让人不好受。泉揉着鼻子，突然想到“打喷嚏是因为有人在想你”这个说法，他细细思考了一番，觉得实在荒唐。如果这个说法站得住脚，先不说那凛月那家伙居然现在才开始想自己，光是他这几天想到凛月的频率，就够对方去急诊挂个号了。  
泉边翻着那部分成片，边为这个说法感到好笑。  
哈啾。突如其来的喷嚏，他的手抖让部分照片滑了出去，待他重新将它们拢好，却发现了一张有些特殊的照片。  
——画面中的他稍侧着头，低垂的目光落在黑白的键盘上，正坐在钢琴前演奏着；另一位黑发的青年单肘支在琴盖上，手背托着下巴打量着他，另一只手则微微伸出，似乎要指点着什么。  
当时这套他弹钢琴的照片获得了那年民间举办的投票“想恋爱的瞬间”这一主题的第一名，一度还上了推特趋势，而这张不是拍摄的正片，应该是调试的过程中被记录下来的画面；至于拍摄的背景，对泉来说更是不能再熟悉，因为场地就选址在他的甜点店里。  
那并不是什么以恋爱氛围为题的拍摄，而是他的事务所为了推动宣传旗下的艺人，与杂志联合开展的挖掘模特生活的摄影系列，意在展示除了大众眼里“锐利、冷淡”的刻板形象外，模特们私下柔和、平易近人的一面。  
时尚圈中炙手可热，曾经一度隐退又复出的泉，他的隐退理由和甜点店自然是个引人注目的噱头。然而在时尚圈，只每一张铜版纸上映画的价值都是经过了精确的比对计算，再通过重重打扮才呈现在大众眼前的；比起钻进厨房搅拌面糊，少女们会更期望看见她们的王子展露一些忧郁、深情、文艺范十足的形象，这点心理自然被无利不图的商人摸得透彻，于是早在前期的沟通阶段，上层就问过泉“能不能让你的合作人担任这次的拍摄顾问”。  
甜点店的合作人？某工作室的知名影视配乐师，履历上写着曾赴海外深造钢琴。  
拍摄对象？他，模特，挂在官网的简介里并未体现擅长某类乐器。  
拍摄顾问要做的事？剩下的答案昭然皆知。  
上层无法逼着泉去临时恶补钢琴素养，只能通过旁敲侧击的手段征求他的意见，而濑名泉先生则是一名敬业的模特从业者。  
泉没想到，镜头竟记录下了一张他们的合照。

“诶——拍摄顾问？我不要。”  
打烊后的甜点店，点着一盏昏黄的壁灯，泉向趴在吧台上的凛月转述了事务所的邀约，没料到被对方一口回绝。  
说实话，凛月答应与否泉并不在意，但本着对工作负责的精神，他必须向对方问一个理由：“为什么呢？”  
然后，他得到了这样的答复：“因为指导小濑弹钢琴是‘情趣’，我可不想和工作扯上关系。”  
“朔间凛月先生，你最好端正一下自己的态度，”泉觉得自己脸上的微笑几乎要绷不住了，“我是代替事务所与你交涉合作事项的，请不要带入我们之间另外的关系。”  
“但小濑是以恋人的身份先和我做了约定，不记得了吗？”  
“嗯？什么约定？”闻言，泉皱了皱眉头。  
凛月走到角落的钢琴前拉过琴凳坐下，推开了琴盖试弹了几个音后，一段流畅的旋律从他的指尖滑过。  
水边的阿狄丽娜？  
几个小节弹罢，凛月转过身问他：“有印象了吗？还是需要我帮小濑继续温习？”  
——怎么可能忘记呢？这支曲子在他与凛月分别的七年里，每每在那个遥不可及的梦中彻夜回想，连带着那片蛊惑人心的月光，那个情迷意乱的天鹅绒之吻。  
美梦？噩梦？泉早已分辨不清。与现实的后续不同，当梦中的凛月问道：“小濑，你心动了吗？”他没有落荒而逃，却也僵在原地无法发声，他的视线被牢牢钉在了琴键的黑白之间，从未看清过凛月的表情；待他将琴键数到倒数第二个音组，他听到了凛月关门离开的声音，无人的钢琴前多一双看不见的手开始了演奏。  
惊鸿一瞥后沉浸在回忆中的青年，闻言心上人即将与别人举行婚礼，最终用染红马蹄的血祭奠了他的单恋，水边的阿狄丽娜。琴键交替上下弹跃着，从窗外泄入的惨淡月光与猝然大盛的琴音将他关在了这个房间，不断地拷问着。  
……怎么可能忘记。  
注意到泉暗淡下去的深情，凛月伸出了手，邀他在自己身边坐下。  
“是我让你想起什么寂寞的回忆了吗？”他柔声问着，稍稍握紧了泉的手，手心所触不再是还未抽条前的柔软，而是覆着一层薄薄皮肤下成年人分明的骨骼，他和泉都不是对方回忆里的少年了。  
见泉依旧低头不语，他探过神，凑到对方眼前：“我道歉？所以小濑你笑一笑，好不好？”  
“我不记得了，”泉说着，突然抬起了头，目光灼灼，“之后发生了什么，告诉我。”  
凛月愣了愣，有些无奈地笑了，接着将自己的嘴唇贴到了泉唇上，伸舌撬开了对方紧抿的薄唇，钻入对方口中逗弄着另一条舌头。凛月热情的“温习”让泉意外地瞪大了眼，而恶作剧的那方则笑眼弯弯闪着狡猾的光，扣着泉的后脑勺交与一个深吻。  
昏黄的灯光，相拥的恋人，温柔得可以融化夜色的吻，和梦里不一样。  
“你是在闹别扭？还是撒娇？我个人比较希望是后者。”凛月侧过头，与依在他胸前的泉耳鬓厮磨着。  
“我可不记得那时你有伸舌头。”泉嘟囔着，却没有反驳对方的猜测。  
“因为我不是十几岁时什么都不懂的毛头小子了，”凛月轻笑，又咬了一下泉的耳廓，“任何可以索求小濑的机会我都不想错过。”  
“也要学会适可而止吧？”泉叹了口气，虽说着打住却并没有推开对方。  
“怎么突然这么粘我？往常在公共场合亲昵，小濑都是很排斥的哦？”凛月说着挠了挠泉的腰，“还是说你已经不反对没人时我在这里抱你了？嗯？要不要试试？”  
凛月的提议立刻遭到了泉的反驳：“这种事根本没有商量的余地，想都不要想。”  
“玩笑玩笑，”凛月哈哈笑着，用鼻尖蹭了蹭泉，“我让你不安了吗？指的是小濑刚刚在意的事。”  
凛月话音刚落，拥抱着他的力度骤然收紧，泉把脑袋埋进了他的肩窝里。他有些惊讶，安抚性地摸了摸对方的背，询问道：“小濑？”  
对方沉默了一会儿，一个闷闷的声音从他耳边传来：“我很心动。”  
“诶？”凛月的脑子有点转不过来。  
“那个问题的回答——我很心动，”泉重复着说明了一遍，稍微挣脱开对方后，用手捧着对方的脸让两人额头轻贴，四目相对下，泉一字一顿地说着，“所以，不允许你再离开我。”  
凛月眨了眨眼，试探性地啄了一下泉的嘴唇，对方慢慢闭上了眼，睫毛轻颤着。  
——男孩子闭上眼是是要你亲他。无端地，凛月想起这句话，经管已经是成年人的面貌，但他家小濑心里依旧还有不成熟的一面，比如面对他，对方依旧无法做到从容。  
然而恋人不经意流露出来的紧张让凛月很受用，这正说明对方期待着自己；需要给予诚实的孩子奖励，凛月轻柔地舔吻起对方。  
很快，慢条斯理的吻变成了凛月单方面的掠夺，泉没有回应也没有反抗，只是一味地接受，却偷偷攥紧了凛月的衣角。  
”占有欲十足的吻结束后，一条银丝从两人原本相连的地方垂下，泉依旧无言地看着对方，扯着衣角的手始终没有松开，仿佛害怕下一秒凛月就会离开他，去到看不见、碰不着的地方。  
这样不安反常的泉让凛月又爱又怜，他替对方擦去嘴角的水迹，将对方揽入自己怀中，让泉贴着自己心脏的位置。  
“感受到了吗？我在这里哦，”凛月的下颚抵着泉的头顶，温言劝慰，“会一直、一直在你的身边。”  
——噗通、噗通。  
是对方平稳的心跳，温热的血液因心脏收缩跳动而奔腾，带动着整个躯体运作着，眼前的凛月是温暖的、活生生的存在，正将他拥在怀中。  
泉抬起头，望着他心中那片凛然皎洁的月光，用力点了点头。  
月光垂怜了他，落下一个又一个轻柔的吻。  
“这样的事，让我做千遍、万遍我也乐意，只要能让小濑感受到我的存在。”  
泉闭上眼，体会着月光的温柔缱眷。  
“我在这里。”  
“……”  
“我不会离开你。”  
“……”  
“我爱你。”  
“……”

 

——哗啦。  
夜风大作，透过没关严实的窗吹起了窗帘，将桌上的照片拂落一地。  
泉慢吞吞地起身走到桌前，用力将窗户关紧，俯下身将一张张照片拾起。他的指尖触及到了其中一张，顿了顿，又移开先去拾起另一张;待到其他的照片都被收拾，地板上只剩孤零零的那一张，他才小心翼翼地拾起，用指腹轻轻摩挲着。  
两个人的照片，孤零零的他。  
泉摸了摸自己的眼角。  
寒露深重，透过窗隙流进了卧室，缠绵的月光被吹散了。


End file.
